1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of providing relevant web content to users, and more particularly to geographic location-specific web content.
2. Description of the Related Art
To stay up to date with current events, much of the general public receives news and information from either a newspaper and/or through a televised news broadcast. These mechanisms allow a user to receive news information regarding various topics from sports, politics, weather, business or science. The information provided by the newspapers or news broadcasts allow the general public to be aware of what is happening in the world generally at a national or worldwide level.
Because more of the general public has begun to access the Internet, the number of available web sites on the Internet that provide news information has increased dramatically. Typically, newspapers and the television stations that host the news broadcasts also provide news information on the Internet. An advantage of hosting news information online is that a user is now capable of searching for specific news information of interest that is available on the website. However, conventional online news information websites only allow a user to search and locate information at a national or city level. A user is not capable of locating news information that pertains to the user at a specific geographic location such as an address or a neighborhood. Typically, current online news information websites merely locate news articles that contain the keywords of interest specified by the user. At best, conventional online news information websites are capable of receiving a zip code from a user and merely determine the city associated with the zip code and the news information relevant to the city. Thus, the conventional online news information websites are only capable of providing news information that is related to the users' specified geographic area at a high level, such as at city level, and are not capable of providing web content that is related to a specific geographic location such as an address.
Thus, there is lacking, inter alia, a method and system that provides users geographic location-specific web content that is targeted specifically to a geographic location specified by the user.